


R级预警

by clee17



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: Rachel万万没有想到，在前一天与Dick讨论过她的年龄问题（还不到能看权利的游戏的年纪）之后，第二天她就被迫观看了实体版的Dick & Dove版的R级片。但在Dick的身边这不会是最后一次。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 34





	R级预警

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇故事设定在S01E02之后，其实是旧文了，其实在lofter也po了蛮久了，AO3这里也存个档。

绝对、绝对不要尝试去触碰Dick的“老朋友”的手，这是Rachel在第一百零一次亲身体会后得到的铁血教训。

这不是说Rachel对Dick的私生活有任何意见，事实上，Rachel以Dick所有的麦片担保自己对这位救人于水火的队长心存敬佩，甚至曾经还有那么点儿小小的crush——当然，事到如今她绝不承认。

当Dawn和她一起抱着杂物往家里走时，她正是对Dick满怀憧憬的时候，是的，她的确因为碰到Dawn的手而目睹了一点不该她目睹的东西，但是，坦白说，姑娘没理由讨厌一个活儿很棒的男人，即使她涉世未深也是一样。

尤其是当这个男人用无比真挚、诚恳地眼神告诉你，他永远不会丢下你时，Rachel就是没法控制自己的怦然心动。

Dawn并不介意与她谈论关于Dick的一切。

“他很担心你，”她说，轻轻抚摸着自己如同鸽羽一般色泽纯净的发尾，“你知道，他很担心自己不是个合适的监护人。”

“他不差。“Rachel急切地辩解，“他——他说他不会丢下我。”

她想不到形容词，尤其是面对着与Dick关系曾经无比密切的当事人，她想她忍不住有点儿嫉妒。

“哦，他是很不错。”Dawn安抚地回答。

Raven有点不确定Dawn指的是哪方面不错，这让她前一天看到的画面在脑海里挥之不去，而这让她难免脸红心跳，于是她决定转换话题，向对方安利起权利的游戏来。

那晚她没睡好，尽管那也许是她住过最好的房子，这充分说明了为什么孩子们不被允许独自 观看R级电视剧，Dick的身体和——其上的部件以及一切表现就是在她脑海里挥之不去。

这没什么，她告诉自己，他仍然是一个很棒的监护人，绝对不会丢下自己。她就像第一次看到父母亲密行为的孩子，只需要习惯就好。

然而接下来的那一晚，她也没能睡好，理由俗套而真实：所有少女总有一天都得知道，男人会撒谎。不管他们的眼睛看起来有多真挚，他们放在你肩膀上的手有多温暖。

Dick Grayson或许唯一一件没有撒过谎的事情，就是关于他不适合做一个监护人这点。

Rachel对这一点感到苦涩无比。

这直到她遇到了Starfire。

Starfire是一个酷姑娘，让Rachel无比安心，她强大，冷静，对这世界不屑一顾。更重要的是，她不像Dick，永远不曾、也不会丢下她。

她就是难免觉得自己终于找到了自己的位置，在她身边。

更重要的是，她无法获取Starfire的记忆——她知道，Dick和她走得很近，那没什么关系，这仍然完全在她的可接受范围内。至少她永远不用担心某一天早上因为不小心握住了同伴的手，而被迫看一场18N小黄片，说真的，她觉得这样下去对她正常的性观念发展毫无帮助。

她的安心终结于某个夜宿motel的晚上，隔着潮湿的壁纸和昏暗的灯光，她听到隔壁传来暧昧而毫不掩饰的喘息声。

不，她拒绝相信这是一位应当是令人尊敬的探长和世界上最酷的女人传出的声音，他们居然忘了自己和Gar就在隔壁，甚至忘了这儿还有孩子。

于是她愤怒地跳了起来——不得不说这种场面对于治疗她的紧张与抑郁极其有帮助——狠狠敲了两下墙壁。

隔壁的骚动声短暂地停了一下，而后是匆忙的低声咕哝、重物在地毯上摩擦，以及一阵开门声。她过于紧张甚至于忘记关掉自己的电视。

几分钟后，Dick顶着一张DetectiveGrayson的脸出现在房间门口，而电视里，耶哥蕊特正对John Snow发问：“你是把刀顶在我后腰上了么？”

不用异能力Rachel也能看到Dick也有把刀顶在他自个的腰带上了，而他咳嗽了两声，义正词严地开口：“你知道，你还不到看R级电视剧的年纪，并且你该睡了。”

然后他就那么径直走过来，拔掉了电视剧的电线，并给楼下的管理室打了个电话要求关掉这个房间的电视信号。

Rachel不敢置信地瞪视着Dick就那么维持着坦然的姿势与表情向她道晚安，并退出房间，全程带着某把似乎并没有什么放下迹象的刀。

她太震惊了，以至于忘了自己仍然深陷黑暗力量的漩涡之中。

说真的，鉴于她内心恶魔的安静程度，格雷森探长或许相当有驱魔的天赋也未可知。

Rachel只能理智自救，她坚决要求gar和Dick住一间，并在任何大家聚在一起的时候选择远离星火或Dick的房间。

“你知道，你这样不太好，”Dick举着黑咖啡，在某个上午对她说，他的表情看起来一如既往地那么诚恳，“我们不想你变得跟以前一样。你有我，你知道的，不管发生了什么，你都有我在你身边。”

Rachel冲他挤出了勉为其难的微笑。

或许是Rachel过分敏感的表现终于促使了Dick良心发现，他认为自己应当更关注一下自己的未成年队友。于是他开始和星火隔开一个房间而更多选择靠近Rachel，除了准时外出的夜间活动，他永远保持自己的房间如同任何一位正直的探长一样安静。

Rachel几乎以为他是要洗心革面，这让她感到十分愧疚。

Dick仍然是一个英俊、迷人的成年男士，事业有成，并且正当盛年。他有充分的理由和权利享受自己的人生，然而自己却成了这一切的阻碍。

这是不正确的，Rachel决心好好与Dick谈一谈这件事，于是在一个尤其安静的夜晚过后，她蹑手蹑脚地敲响了Dick的房门，而后发现房门应声而开。

Dick压根就不在房间里，这充分地解释了昨夜的安静，这让Rachel十分忐忑。

她正襟危坐在Dick的书桌前，发现他没有带电脑——这很少见，如果没有电脑，他要如何执行夜巡任务呢？也许他只是执行了自己探长的职责，调查警局的案件去了。

Rachel如是说服自己，直到Dick带着一张反常的精神奕奕的脸出现在房间里，松垮着领带，纽扣歪斜，十分震惊地瞪着Raven。

Raven更加震惊地回瞪着他。

“哦，”Dick说，挠了挠自己的头发，“我没想到你起得这么早。”

“嗯，”Rachel谨慎地回答着措辞，“我不知道你回来得——呃，这么晚，或者这么早。”

“是这么早，”Dick迅速地回答，他穿过房间，安抚地搭上Raven的肩膀。

Raven认真地考虑戳瞎内心恶魔的眼，好让它不必再多管闲事地让自己看到回放的午夜档R级电视剧。

那是Dick，又是Dick,和一位红发姑娘，尽管现在她十分习惯于Dick的身体和某些——嗯，附加品了，然而这场面仍然让她坐立难安。

Dick十分享受这场sex，她丝毫不怀疑这点，他呻吟，亲吻，双眼神采奕奕，他低头在那姑娘的耳边低语。

“我不该丢下你的，以前不该，以后也永远不会丢下你，Bab。”

被Rachel散发出的暴走边缘气场所震慑，Dick条件反射地缩回了手，这让他看起来有点儿没有志气。他举起双手，连声安抚：“喔喔喔，不，我不是认真的，我只是晚回来了。说真的，你为什么生气来着？听着，不管你说什么，你说了算。”

“以后，不要在我没允许的情况下，碰我。” Rachel从牙缝里挤出最后的理智台词，而后放任暗黑面控制了她的身体。

她十分确信那位恶魔做了点什么让Dick永生难忘，因为从那以后，Dick看着她的表情永远神情复杂，并且完美地保持了物理距离。

在很长一段时间里，Rachel十足相信Dick的确要洗心革面，学会做一位完美的监护人，他的房间又开始有了声音——没有那么吵，但是确乎也是有声音的，敲击键盘的声音，和打电话的声音，多数是与蝙蝠家的连线。

Raven很高兴看到他又恢复了与旧家庭的联系，这不关她的事。但她很高兴看到Dick尝试在他那位暴脾气的后任者身上尝试做一位好的监护人。

当然理论上来说他不是监护人，但这丝毫不妨碍他试图保护自己继任者的热情。他反复说服对方要耐心，并三番两次亲自返回哥谭以试图引导对方脱离那些不好的曾经在他身上施加过的影响。在有任何尴尬的场面发生时及时捂住自己继任者的眼睛并坚决不让他看到任何不符合年龄的场面——或电视剧。

他表现得是如此完美，以至于Rachel十分确信Jason Todd对Dick Grayson的敌意是毫无来由并十分刻薄的。

“他只是又一个控制欲爆棚的傻瓜，”Jason Todd从鼻子里哼出鄙视的气息，“要冷静，要有耐心——就像他不是那个把蛇头的脸打成意大利面的人一样。”

然后男孩翻了个大大的白眼。

“哦，他在努力做一个好的——年长的朋友，你知道，他有过不少错误，他试图让你远离那些。”Rachel十分诚恳地说，她发自内心地想要维护Dick，他值得一个更好的机会。

“他压根就没有做错什么，”男孩嘟着嘴抱怨——或许他没有，但他的确有着一个看起来像在嘟嘴的嘴唇，这让他看起来倔强极了——“我是说以前，事实上，如果是以前，我会很乐意跟他学点儿什么。但是现在，他就是逊毙了。”

他坐在dick的厨房料理台上，晃着腿，这会儿他毫无来由地出现在Dick的房子里，Rachel觉得这与他和俩人共同的上司有关。她关切地握住了男孩的手，安抚地重申：“但是你在这儿不是么，你相信他，这就是你为什么会出现在这儿。”

男孩脸红了，他更大声地咕哝起Dick有多么的不可理喻起来。

但是Rachel就是知道他在撒谎，这让她抑制不住地微笑起来，男孩们，她想，或许哥谭的男孩儿们就是这么口是心非，即使他远不如Dick那么擅长撒谎。

她确保男孩儿的心思十足十地被传递给了Dick。

“他觉得很迷茫，就像你曾经那会儿那样。”Rachel如是告诉Dick，“他来这儿，想从你身上找到答案。”

Dick捧着黑咖啡挠了挠头发，最终开口：“我总是不太擅长应付孩子们。”他说，皱着眉头，“我尽力而为，希望他能信任我，你知道的，他太——太有自我意识了，但有时候我就是觉得自己可能没法儿让他信任我，我只是想告诉他，他不是独自一个人，他还有Bruce，还有家庭，还有——还有我。但我总是搞砸，就像那时候跟你一样。我不是个合适的监护人，你知道的。”

他的最后一句显得谨慎而艰难，Rachel几乎愧疚起来了。

“在我这儿，你做得棒极了，”Rachel坚定地说，并伸出手去，Dick震惊地瞪着她，而后以杂技运动员程度的敏捷飞速地后退，甚至弄洒了手里的黑咖啡。

哇，自己内心那位一定做了一些很可怕的事情。Rachel如是想，越发愧疚起来。

她决定好好做些什么来弥补这一切，比如帮助Dick缓和与他继任者的关系。

当他们变得熟悉起来之后，Rachel意识到Jason并不如他表现得那样坚强而浑身是刺，事实上，Rachel可以感受到不止一次他迫切地需要一个拥抱。

比如，当他因为击碎敌人锁骨而被Dick和Bruce责备时，当他真心实意地质疑起自己是否从来不会从一个街头老鼠变成一个体面、受人尊重的人时。

他的内心已经用披风把自己环绕起来，这让他加倍地紧紧抓住他的身份，总是与Dick争执不休。

他想证明自己是那个更好的、更值得这个披风的人。

这让Dick十分受伤，Rachel对此抑制不住地叹气。

“你知道，你可以就试着抱抱他。”Rachel对Dick建议。

Dick从善如流，然而第一次他脸正中狠狠挨了一拳。

Rachel在充分抓住机会与Jason完成一次无声的交流——或者不如说是单方面窥视后，她坚定不移地建议Dick继续。

事实上，她也说不准自己就是乐意看到Dick为自己曾经如此擅长的亲密行为吃点苦头——这没办法，谁让他面对的是一个暴跳如雷，随时都会点燃的炸药桶而非美丽温柔的姑娘们。

业力回馈报应不爽，Rachel有些幸灾乐祸地想。

在长达一年的时间里，Dick收获到的从几乎把他鼻梁打断的一拳，到腹部的肘击，膝盖上的一脚，数不清的淤青，甚至包括一次肩膀上的牙印——尽管Jason可能拒绝承认，但他的确在被Bruce第一次扔出哥谭时哭了，Dick并不需要Rachel的帮助就能看出这一点，所以他紧紧地抱住了自己的继任者。

“嘿，小翅膀，这没什么大不了的。”他安抚地抚摸着Jason的脊椎，因为Jason死死咬着他的肩膀而龇牙咧嘴表情扭曲，“我们都曾经过这些，你知道我说过那些关于你总是不够好、不够耐心的话，事实上是，我才是那个不够好的人，你知道的，我从不擅长——呃——做一个好的呃——监护人，我知道你总是认为Bruce才是那个对的人，但是我想你知道，就算我不能取代Bruce，但我总在这儿，你还有我。”

Jason又踢了他一脚。

这些都是Rachel次日上午从Jason的记忆里读取出来的，事实上，那天早上，Jason表现得可疑极了，他扭捏而不自然地举着锅铲，狠狠地瞪着餐桌上双人份的煎蛋与培根，像是要把餐桌盯出个洞来。

Rachel是被Dick的紧急呼救叫来的，然而她确乎意识到或许自那以后Dick都不再需要自己的场外援助了。

Jason开始自然而然地称呼Dick为Dickie，跟他一起夜巡，在被训斥后嘟起嘴却不再愤怒地跑掉，又或者频繁抱怨Dick有多么的无趣而令人厌烦。

他会坐在屋檐边晃着腿等Dick处理完自己的突发事件，不再因被丢下而暴跳如雷，他开始服从Dick的指挥，甚至和大家一起行动，在Dick采取温和而令他不满的行动时不满地瞪着眼睛，挥舞着拳头吓唬罪犯，却不真的敲碎他们的下巴。

Rachel很高兴他们的关系正以肉眼可见的关系走上正轨，这让她十分有成就感并且十分安心。她很高兴Dick可以成为一个他所一直希望成为的完美监护人和兄长。

这一直延续到某一天，Dick重新又变得忧心忡忡起来。

“你知道，我不是一个好的监护人。”他叹着气，向Rachel解释自己最近愈发阴郁的表现。

“你忘了Jason的生日？” Rachel试探地询问，即使她现在已经能娴熟地控制自己的精神感知能力，Dick却丝毫没有放松对她的物理隔离，这让她无法轻松地确定Dick的心情。

但Rachel的确知道前几天是Jason的18岁生日，而他甚至大老远从哥谭跑了出来，直到Dick许诺自己会在生日当天回哥谭探望他。但鉴于Dick的俗务缠身，他的失约几乎是可以预见的，毕竟哥谭路途遥远。她十分确信Jason应当能够接受这一点。

“他会原谅你的。”Rachel向他保证。

Dick只是又忧郁地摇了摇头，他表现得像是又成了他们刚认识时的那个Dick Grayson，神秘莫测而心事重重，他甚至忘了安抚Rachel，只是郁郁寡欢地回到了自己的电脑前。

关于Jason能很好地接受这一点，Rachel发现自己大错特错，他接受得不能更坏了。

他在大半夜闯进了泰坦塔，砸了一切标有夜翼或者罗宾标志的东西，甚至把一个有红色罗宾标志的马克杯砸得粉碎——Rachel很是怀疑他是否注意到了红色罗宾是他自己而非Dick的标志，即使那是Dick最喜爱的咖啡杯。

留守的Rachel目瞪口呆地看着这一切，基于Jason似乎并不打算把损害扩展到其他人的位置上，她不确信自己是否应当出手阻止。直到他似乎突然间因为筋疲力尽而停止了一切破坏行为，跳上Dick的椅子，蹲在上面把脑袋埋进膝盖里彻底安静下来，这让他看起来比今天早上的Dick更忧伤。

天哪，他是在哭吗？

Rachel不确定地靠近Jason，她已经尝试过很多次，这次也不应当有任何反常。她先是缓慢地将手放到Jason的肩膀上，而后温柔地释放出了自己的精神感知。

去他妈的完美监护人。

去他妈的Dick·撒谎专家·Grayson。

她以自己母亲身前的名誉起誓，她从不歧视LGBT群体，作为校园里的怪胎，她十分谅解不为人所理解的少数派的痛苦。

但是这绝不代表她就愿意在毫无分级警示的情况下点开一场当事人为自己朋友的G——A——Y片好吗。

即使她不得不承认，Dick Grayson的表现一如既往地不输于任何专业级特型演员，不管是硬件还是技巧，不管对方是男人还是女人甚至于他自己的继任者——说真的，没有任何冒犯的意思，starfire是不是应该算作外星人？

不，她几乎要痛苦地呻吟出来了，她不是来这儿评论Dick作为特型短片男主的演技的。事实上，她现在完全理解了Jason为何接受得如此之坏。

Dick已经不是当初的那个他，但当事情变得坏到无法承受时，他还是选择了欺骗——既欺骗他人，也欺骗自己。

“他说他抓到了我，”Jason极小声、痛苦地咕哝着，他听起来几乎要像刚认识那样了，只是这次没有那么多愤怒、傲慢与迷茫，他听起来绝望极了，“但他甚至没有为我留下。”

Bruce把他扔了出来，事实上在某种程度上Bruce与Dick不愿面对问题的特性是如此相似以至于Rachel怀疑他们可能是亲生父子，而Jason，Jason与他们不同，他总是疯狂地想要敲碎周围的屏障，向自己想要的方向用力地冲去，然而当事情变得没那么好时，他失去目标，被停留在原地，让自己被愤怒吞噬。

Rachel见过这些，她从Dawn的心里见过，但Dawn还有Hank，而Jason孤身一人。

她想起Dawn说过的，照顾他，照顾DickGrayson，他需要你的照顾。

Dawn有时候就像信鸽一样，她像，她就是能预知自己前进的方向，甚至是朋友们、与己同行的人前进的方向。

她不吝啬于用精神力让Jason陷入沉眠——对于相信她的队友而言，这并不难，这让她大发慈悲地拯救了Dick Grayson最后的资产：椅子。

她不用往后看，就知道Dick就站在那儿，泰坦塔的警报第一时间会被传递到Dick Grayson的电脑中，他可以在之前的每一分钟进来，然而他没有，他在那儿看着，手足无措。

“你知道，你是个糟糕透了的监护人。”Rachel说。

她上前，握住了Dick的手，这下他没有躲避，而Rachel顺其自然地发现他之前躲避的理由——说真的，在Jason差点踢断他第三条腿时她就该看出来的，这让她内心狠狠翻了个白眼。

Dick无力反驳，他沉默地接受Rachel的精神体，这里传递了太多他无法理解、却又迫切想知道的信息。

他的继任者，如他一般从坚信自己，到失去自己，而后茫然又变得依托于某一个令他觉得温暖、信任不已的人。他相信这个人说出的每一个字，每一句话，却又确乎不得不明白一个再糟糕不过的事实。

男人会撒谎，不仅对女人，对男孩也会。

“但是，你总还有机会去做一个不那么糟糕的爱人。”Rachel沉默地拿开了手，她耸了耸肩，补充道，“你知道，就算你说了一千个谎言，当你那会儿抱住我，说我还有你时，我相信。”

她退后了几步，靠近了门口，又说：“你知道，我从未后悔那时候相信过你。”

Dick眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛看起来亮极了。

他向前走了几步，像是要给Rachel一个拥抱。

Rachel冲他竖起食指，天知道她多么想要竖起另外一根，但她忍住了：“但是，如果你再让我在没有任何心理准备的情况下看到你自己主演的R级剧，你会后悔一开始收留我的，我是认真的。”

她眨了眨眼睛，在Dick错愕的眼神中狠狠关上了门。

现在才凌晨一点半，她觉得自己需要看一部不是由Dick主演的、不总是以悲剧结尾的R级剧，或许叫上Gar。

哦，或许公正的说，Dick的这一部R级剧不会以悲剧结尾，她想，心里瞬间轻松了起来。


End file.
